My little angel
by cheyennehope
Summary: AU Clato Inspired by Down a Rabbit Hole by ChloeLuna... Why would I feel this way about a little girl. Only 13 and I'm 17. Is she too young?
1. Chapter 1

***Cato***

I pretty much live with my friend, Nick. I'm heading to his house now. When I reach his house his dad is gone, but that's not unusual. He works out of town so Nick and I are here by ourselves a lot. I don't like my parents. They don't have time for me. They are very successful and never home either so we hang out a lot. I walk up the stairs to nicks room and I see a little girl probably no older than 13. I'm curious to why she is in his room.

"Hey?" I say confused.

"Hey, dude. This is clove, my little sister.

Little sister? I didn't know Nick had a little sister

"She just moved here from Tennessee. Mom's getting married and let's just says her fiancé isn't the best person to be around so Clove moved here. It won't just be us here all the time anymore." He explains

"Oh cool," is all I can say. She is so beautiful. Gorgeous green eyes, long brown hair, petite body, Wait what dude stop she is only 13 you're 17! chill out!

"Hey, Cato. I'm Clove like Nick said. I'll go to my room so y'all can talk," she says with a small smile in a thick southern accent. It is adorable.

I start to say that she can stay but she is already gone.

"Well I have to go pick up some stuff from the store. Can you keep an eye on Clove for me?" he asks

"Sure, no problem," I reply

I walk across the hall to Clove's rooms, which use to be the spare room, now it is decorated completely different. There is a bunch of pictures of her and her friends on the walls and the entire room is pink. She has her window open and she is lying on her bed sleeping. I look at her face; young and innocent. I rub her cheek gently and kiss her forehead. I don't know why but I felt like I should. This girl is changing me.


	2. Chapter 2

***Clove***

I heard the door open while I was lying on my bed trying to sleep. Then I felt him gently rub my cheek and kiss my forehead. I knew that wasn't my brother or my dad. It had to be Cato. Why would he do that? I'm not even 14 yet. Of course I think he is cute. Who wouldn't he has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is easily 6 feet; probably more. That's a good foot taller than me. He is very muscular. I just keep my eyes shut until he leaves and the door closes. I wait 10 minutes and slowly quietly walk to the kitchen and get a strawberry. When I turn around I see Cato staring at me.

***Cato***

She just looks at me confused. I give her a look that says "follow me" and she does. I sit on the couch and pat my lap telling her to sit down. She does very carefully. She barely sits on the edge of my knee and I pull her up against me. She looks shocked. I give her a small smile and I feel her heart race a little bit faster, but she calms down.

"Litt- Clove, Are you okay with this?" I ask her

"Yeah," she says without looking up from the ground.

"What about this," I say as I kiss up and down her neck. She lets out a small moan in the process. Then I kiss her lips. She looks up with her gorgeous eyes. I caress her face in my larger hands and kiss her gently but a little bit harder than before.

"C..Cato…why are you doing this," she asks quietly

"I like you, Clove a lot. I don't know why I just do. I feel like I should protect and comfort you," I say shocked at what I just said to a 13 year old girl.

"Oh," is all she says

Nick pulls up in the drive way. I quickly pick her up bridal style and carry her up the stairs to her room, and run to nicks room and cut on the TV.

"Hey guys I'm back," nick yells up the stairs. He walks into Clove's room and says hey to her then I heard, "Clove, where did that hickey come from?"


	3. Chapter 3

***Clove***

"Oh that," Clove explained, "It's nothing. I just burned myself with a curling iron."

"Ok," Nick said convinced. I let out a sigh. That was close.

***Cato***

Whoa! That was close I think as I pull my ear away from Clove's door. "good cover story," I think to clove. Nick walks into the room.

"Hey. What have you been doing?" Nick asks me.

"Studying," I say boringly

"Oh well I am going to bed," Nick says, "Are you going to head to your room now?"

Yes I have a room at his house. It used to be the spare room, but since I am here so much it just turned into mine. It's downstairs, next to the kitchen. "I'll go to my room," I answered, "Night, bro"

"Night"

He falls asleep before I can even grab all my stuff out of the room. I walk into Clove's room and kiss her on the cheek. I quietly walk down the stairs, well the best a 180 pound man can, and I go to the living room to watch Tv before I go to bed. After sitting on the couch for like 15 minutes I feel a little body creep up beside me and sit with her legs wrapped underneath her. Her brown hair is wavy and she is wearing black short shorts and a black tank top with mix matched colorful socks. She looks so innocent and perfect. I pick her up and carry her to my room. We sit on my king size bed. She looks at the ground staring at a shirt that was lying on the floor. I just keep staring at her up and down. She must only weigh 100 pounds at the most. I could easily hurt her and that's what I'm scared most about.

"Hey Cato," she says with a smile.

"Hey Angel," I reply with a smirk

She giggles like an angel you couldn't help but smile. She leans over and kisses me on the cheek. Then all of a sudden she is asleep on my chest and I decide that I will close my eyes for a couple minutes before I carry her up stairs but then I realize It wasn't just for a couple minutes.


End file.
